


Auxiliary

by UNHhhh



Series: Supplicant [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, Coffee, F/F, demanding professor outside class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNHhhh/pseuds/UNHhhh
Summary: Katya’s eyes are a little too serious, her lips are pursed and she’s clearly lost in her thoughts. Trixie doesn't want to drag her back to reality, to the warm day on campus threatening to turn into a scorcher and the coffee staining their clothes. She wonders what Katya's thinking about, opens her mouth to ask and immediately shuts it. She can't imagine she'd be able to handle listening to Katya wax poetic about the amazing mother she must have had, or about superimposing Trixie on a 70s flower power girl. Imagining herself in a caftan is too good an image already.





	Auxiliary

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Office Hours folder since last August. I never intended for this to be posted, but why let a good thing go to waste? 
> 
> As with the previous work, Google is your friend. I wrote the Russian months ago, and I have no idea what it says, either.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> If you want to chat, my tumblr handle is kirschebombe.
> 
> Auxiliary is dedicated to everyone who asked for a high school AU and grossed me out of Office Hours retirement.

“What’s your GPA?”

Trixie is face first in a huge slice of pizza when Pearl slides into the seat across from her. The cafeteria is deserted- she could sit anywhere- but of course Pearl picks this time to pester Trixie about her grades. Their frenemy status has been maintained since day one of their freshman year of university, mostly because Trixie doesn’t know how to back down from a challenge and Pearl gets off on them.

Trixie stares at Pearl’s flawless, clear face with dead eyes as she chews. The slice has been sitting out for a while: the cheese is practically bouncing against her teeth and she can’t chew through it without a fight. She likes that Pearl chose this time to sit down and grill her, though; she’ll have to wait for Trixie, and Trixie knows she will. She can’t leave without knowing just how much more she has to push herself to get ahead of her.

If she didn’t hate her so much, Trixie would definitely fuck Pearl. And probably marry her, too.

“Three point eight four.” Trixie throws out after taking a swig of water from the plastic blue university cup.

She wanted to lie- she knows Pearl is going to go home and jerk off about it because she knows her GPA is higher but she _can’t_ lie. Pearl probably knew the truth anyway, but she pumps her fist and grins as soon as the words fall out of Trixie's mouth.

“Three point eight eight.” She smirks. She crosses her arms and leans back into the hard plastic booth, and Trixie rolls her eyes.

“Congratulations.”

“Aw, we’ve come so far! Don’t give up now!” Pearl is still smirking. She reaches across the table to snatch the pepperonis Trixie tore off her pizza and pops all of them in her mouth at once.

“I’m not giving up.” Trixie says.

“Sounds like it.” Pearl says through her food.

“Gross. No wonder you’re single.” Trixie gathers her trash at the table and shoulders her purse. She’s got to get out of here and smoke a bowl before she goes insane, and she needs to craft a plan to raise her GPA in only four finals.

“I’m single because I’ve been too obsessed with you for four years,” Pearl calls to Trixie as she crosses the cafeteria to throw her trash away. “I’m going to win!”

Trixie flips her off as she exits.

It’s sunny and warm outside and Trixie is glad she wore her white sundress today instead of the black one. She shrugs off her cardigan and shoves it into her huge shoulder bag, then unlocks her phone to check her schedule. It’s the same one that’s written down in the tattered planner in her purse, but easier to navigate, and Pearl always makes her head spin too much to focus on anything solid for at least ten minutes after she closes her fucking mouth.

Trixie’s looking for a gap in her schedule today to close her eyes and get high- maybe go clubbing with Kim tonight because it’s been too long, and she needs to let go. She needs to drink and loosen her limbs and make eyes with the girls in ball caps that always drool over her.

But she also needs to study for her Russian final, and finish her Broadcasting class research paper, and take the practice exam for her Public Relations final.

“Something’s gotta give,” She mumbles and stops underneath a shade tree. The pathway is crawling with students rushing to get to class or study sessions or smoke sessions. Trixie is typically polite enough to step out of the way and not get trampled, but her track record as of late has been shitty. She’s reaching her threshold for competency, she swears she can feel herself getting stupider every time she learns something new, and there’s only so much space in her brain, sure, but she knows she has a way to go before she reaches max capacity and it’s embarrassing that she’s stalling now-

“Fuck!”

Something hot and wet pours down the back of Trixie’s dress and she’s shouting, throwing her phone into her bag and spinning on her heels to point a finger in some asshole’s face who wasn’t paying attention to her not paying attention.

“Fuck, Mattel, I’m sorry.”

Katya is digging through that same old satchel to pull out wads of brown napkins. Trixie stares at her chest, where apparently her coffee in the largest size available exploded on her, too, and now her cream blouse is soaked and stuck to her. It's an unsightly dirt color. Where the top two buttons are undone, Trixie can see Katya's decolletage is bright red from the heat. 

“Dammit, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Katya is blushing ferociously. She’s not wearing makeup today and her hair is more wild than normal, and for a moment Trixie feels a little bad for her. This semester has visually destroyed Katya, who started out wearing cute blazers and cropped slacks and now wears the same four outfits over and over again- but Trixie hasn’t been counting.

“Turn around and let me blot this off- oh, your hair is ruined. I’m sorry.”

She keeps mumbling apologies while patting the back of Trixie’s cotton dress with neat, staccato movements. Trixie feels her own chest getting warm, and she clutches her shoulder bag until her fingernails turn white and dig half moons into the leather strap. Katya has hand on her waist to steady her torso as she blots, and her fingers stretch out across her rib cage. Trixie can feel Katya's pinky rubbing against the bone.

A group of students break apart like the Red Sea and envelop them momentarily, their chattering a grateful distraction.

“It’s okay,” Trixie offers after the crowd passes. “I _was_ just standing in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“Well, you were, yeah.”

Katya laughs a little and wrings Trixie’s hair out. Somehow, she can feel Katya's confidence coming back to her as she squeezes her hair over the empty cup.

“You studyin’?” she asks, and Trixie wishes she hadn’t.

“Every second.”

“Liar.”

Trixie laughs a little and so does Katya. She gently turns her back around to face her, Katya still red with embarrassment.

“Your hair was so pretty today, too, so wavy,” Katya frowns. Her eyes zigzag to the top of Trixie’s head, and she smiles a little. “I like your flower crown.”

“Aw, thanks,” Trixie pats her daisy chain and only feels a little stupid that she could remember how to make them perfectly.

“Reminds me of photos Ma showed me of herself back in the sixties. You remind me of her.”

Katya’s eyes are a little too serious, her lips are pursed and she’s clearly lost in her thoughts. Trixie doesn't want to drag her back to reality, to the warm day on campus threatening to turn into a scorcher and the coffee staining their clothes. She wonders what Katya's thinking about, opens her mouth to ask and immediately shuts it. She can't imagine she'd be able to handle listening to Katya wax poetic about the amazing mother she must have had, or about superimposing Trixie on a 70s flower power girl. Imagining herself in a caftan is too good an image already. 

Trixie shuffles her feet and awkwardly points to Katya’s chest.

“Um- looks like it got you, too.”

Katya snaps out of her trance and glances down at her ruined blouse. Somewhere behind Trixie a group of students giggle and she knows it probably looks like she shit herself. Good thing she’s done on campus for the day.

“Yeah, it did, didn’t it?” Katya blots at herself just once, then tosses the napkins into the trashcan beside them. “Well, I’m going home anyway. I hope you are, too.”

“I am, actually,” Trixie nodded.

“Well, sorry again. I’d say just throw some bleach on it, but I ordered the strongest coffee available and I’m sure it’s never coming out of that.” Katya looks embarrassed again, but her eyes flicker back to Professional Professor and she’s moving to walk. “You parked in McCullen? I saw you walking to the library from there this morning.”

Trixie blinks before following her lead, and Katya’s steps are short and quick. Despite being taller, Trixie finds she has to expend a little more energy than normal to keep up with Katya’s pace.

“Yeah. It’s usually deserted in the morning and I can get a good spot.”

This small talk is killing Trixie, and she can see Katya’s confidence wilting underneath it.

So Trixie doesn’t add anything more to the conversation and neither does her professor. They walk the rest of the way to the parking lot in silence and Trixie briefly wonders why Katya parked in student parking. Then she remembers that in Russian class, Katya called her Walter and asked for her Philosophy study guide to check. The end of the semester reeks havoc on everyone, professors be damned. Too many times this week, Trixie's seen Katya pacing back and forth down the hallway in front of her office and mumbling to herself, or hastily scribbling on papers while Trixie's class took practice quizzes. She finds herself wishing she could do something to calm Katya down, and her mind floats back to their encounter in Katya's office and immediately unravels.

Katya stops at the front of the lot and Trixie almost bumps into her. She sidesteps her and they stare at each other for an uncomfortable moment. Katya looks like she wants to ask Trixie something, and it makes Trixie want to scream, "What! Tell me. I want to fuck you!"

Her eyes say it instead, and Katya's own soften with a glaze.

“I’m at the very back.” Katya informs her. Trixie nods.

“Same.”

“Well-" Katya’s mouth slams shut and she takes off again. Trixie doesn’t know if she should follow her or not but she does anyway. Katya has steadily been two steps in front of her this whole time and it’s close enough to be polite but far enough away that Trixie can watch her small ass move in her slacks. She remembers how tight it was under her grip, how badly she wanted to bend her over her own desk and eat her ass until she cried. Her fingertips tingle.

Katya stops at the dead end of the parking lot, the final space before the green meridian ends and the road leading off campus begins, and faces Trixie.

“I told you I was in the back!” Katya laughs, and Trixie merely pulls out her keys and presses the panic button.

In a sea of cars, her red Nissan sings one row and five spots away, and Katya laughs even more as Trixie presses the button again to end it.

“Thanks for the company all the way back here.” She jerks a thumb behind her. “I’ll see you for the study session tomorrow? Five p.m.?”

The sudden change from sex dream to college affairs throws Trixie's mind for a loop, but she recovers and smiles politely before Katya can catch on.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I only have one final tomorrow, Public Affairs.”

“Oh, with Fallon? You’ll pass that shit,” Katya waves a hand dismissively. “You know she recycles the same stuff every year, right?”

“To tell you the truth, I only found that out last week. But it was early enough to get my friend Kim’s old final and study with it.”

"Well, you didn't hear that from me." Katya smiles and turns to get into her car.

“Hey, Zamo!” Trixie says it louder than she wanted to and Katya is turning to face her with raised eyebrows.

“Katya, remember? No going back now.”

It’s the first time Katya’s recognized the sex they had and Trixie has to casually lean against the hood of the car beside them and catch her breath. She knows what's under Katya’s ruined blouse and she wishes she could peel back the silk and lick her skin clean, taste the sweat and coffee together and drink it down.

She wonders if Katya thinks about it too, if this is normal for her, if Trixie is one in a long line of women to be seduced by her in her office, singing Russian over the burgeoning storms outside. But Katya did think about it, obviously- and Trixie finds that she doesn’t care if she’s the first or the last or somewhere in the middle. Katya's skin is too soft, her voice too rough, for Trixie to really come out of the situation with any sort of clarity. The only thing she knows for certain is that she wants to touch her again.

“Right. Katya.” Trixie fidgets with her cardigan hanging over her purse. She takes a deep breath and blurts out, “Are you okay? You’ve steadily looked worse lately.”

Katya’s eyes widen like a deer in headlights and she looks just like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her Northern Collectiveness comes back and she smirks and rests her chin on her arms atop her sports car.

Trixie had taken her for a station wagon kind of woman.

“I’m great,” She says. “I’m great, yeah, just- finals week makes a mess of everyone, doesn’t it? I’ve got like a million papers to grade by Friday evening, so-“

“I can help.”

Trixie doesn’t know what the fuck just came out of her mouth, how it did or why, but Katya is grinning at her fully now and her eyebrows are raised.

The silence between them is deafening and Trixie can feel her hand getting sweaty and sliding down the car. It’s too hot to lean against anyway, so she stands up straight and fixes the imaginary creases in her perfectly pleated dress. She wonders how Katya’s withstanding the heat on her muscular forearms where her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows.

“Well?”

Trixie’s missed a question and now Katya is cackling, her eyes are glittering.

“I’m- I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, are you available Friday afternoon?”

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s hot.”

Trixie is gasping for air, wiping the sweat beading on her forehead with the back of one hand and the wetness from her mouth with the other. She can hear the frantic scribbling of an ink pen on paper and she knows Katya is barely hanging on up there, her thighs were clenching so hard and she was rubbing herself against Trixie’s mouth just seconds ago and Trixie hadn’t heard the pen scratching then.

“Shut up,” Katya’s voice is ragged but assertive. “Keep going.”

Trixie groans and uses Katya’s skirt to wipe her face better before pulling it over her head again and burying her face between Katya’s legs. She had told Trixie she was working on her side splits in a weak attempt to seduce and she believes it now, there’s ample room for her to fit right between her flexing thighs.

Katya’s breath is steadily getting shakier; she hasn’t said a word to Trixie since she took the Russian I finals out of her bag to grade and told her she couldn’t see them before sending her below the table to eat her out.

That “Shut up” was enough to stoke the fire burning deep in Trixie’s gut and she begins to herself through her underwear as she finds the rhythm with her tongue that Katya was shaking over before her break. Trixie’s circle skirt is pulled up around her waist from crawling underneath the wooden dining room table. Katya had stopped her halfway under to pull her skirt up and spank her a few times, and she absentmindedly wishes it was under her knees right now. The hardwood floor is pressing bruises onto them and the tops of her feet and it feels good and bad at the same time.

“Yeah,” Katya sighs, and her body slumps down the chair a little and she shoves herself in Trixie’s face more. “Oh my God… _это невероятно_.”

Trixie whines and Katya’s hand sneaks down to pet her hair through the thin fabric of her skirt before moving back up.

Katya’s moaning, Trixie’s fragmented whimpers, and the scratching of the pen are the only prominent sounds in Katya’s home. Her favorite Donovan record had stopped playing minutes ago and the needle is slapping against the side of the vinyl, making little white noises through the speakers in the living room. Outside, there’s a bird chirping happily in the evening sunlight.

Trixie moves the hand that was rubbing herself to Katya and she presses two fingers inside of her. She knows she can take it, she’s been eating her out now for fifteen minutes straight and Katya is jumping and moaning so loud and Trixie can hear the hard line of the ink pen running off the paper and onto the desk.

“Unh, Trixie, warn a bitch!”

Trixie giggles and Katya moans again at the vibration, and then she’s got both of her hands gripping the back of Trixie’s head and she’s grinding against her face while Trixie fucks her and the Russian I finals are long forgotten.

Katya’s whining one long, low note and Trixie works her fingers in and out of her, soaking her hand and wrist. Before she knows it Katya’s clenching around her and pushing her face off of her sensitive flesh and Trixie can feel her twitching slowly, her body working against her fingers. Trixie doesn't have time to revel in the way Katya's pussy flutters around her; she tugs at her skirt to unbury Trixie and then she’s pulling her up to stand in front of her.

Trixie's vision swims a little with the change in positions and Katya is wobbly-kneed, but she pushes Trixie up against the table and kisses her hard, moaning from her own taste on Trixie's tongue. Trixie would put money on the idea that Katya would go own on herself if she could.

Katya pulls away from her with dark and glassy eyes. Her lips are swollen and dark pink. She tugs at the collar of Trixie's shirt gently, teases it down to catch a glimpse of her cleavage.

“I want to fuck you right."

Katya leads her by her by the hand through her quaint home, and then they’re entering a room with dark red walls and a huge bed with sapphire sheets and intricately embroidered blankets, and Trixie’s not thinking about anything else because she’s zeroing in on how comfortable that bed looks.

She’s pulled towards it and Katya shoves her skirt to the floor, then Trixie’s, and then she’s pulling her shirt off and barking for her to do the same.

“Impatient!” Trixie retorts, and Katya looks at her with wild eyes, midway through unclasping her bra, and pauses.

Trixie resumes regardless and unhooks her own bra, tosses it to the floor, steps out of her minimal underwear, and she’s stark naked save for the wide cloth headband holding her hair from her face.

She puts her hands on her hips. Katya still hasn’t moved.

“You think I’m impatient?” She asks with raised eyebrows.

Trixie knows she shouldn’t have said anything. Katya’s face is bizarrely calm, a reflection of her in-class angry face when no one can translate a simple sentence. The way Katya stares at her as if she's waiting for Trixie to defend herself sends a chill down her spine. She keeps quiet, stands with her hands hanging at her sides, and Katya purses her lips.

“Fine. I can show you patience. Get on the bed and stay on your hands and knees. I was going to give it to you easy, but now you’re going to have to work even harder for it.”

Trixie turns her head a little, waiting to see if Katya’s going to laugh and kiss her deep and gently slide her onto the covers, but she doesn’t. She crosses her arms in front of her red lacey bra and taps her foot.

“Well?” She looks at Trixie expectantly.

Trixie sighs and turns to crawl onto the lifted bed. She can easily slip on, but she knows Katya has to jump up, it’s lifted so high, and she wants to see that happen so badly, she wants Katya to be in her position right now.

When Trixie’s facing the dark wooden headboard on her hands and knees she hears Katya round the bed, and then she’s standing behind her, and Trixie is beet red.

“Know why my bed is so high?” Katya asks casually. Trixie jumps when she feels her hands running down the backs of her thighs. “God your legs are so soft…”

Trixie doesn’t dare turn around, but she wants to. She wants to see the look on Katya’s face as she presses her fingertips into the fat of her hips and calves.

Katya hasn’t answered her own question and Trixie’s brain chugs along slowly until she understands.

“W-why?” Trixie stutters.

“ _Очень хорошо._ ” Katya purrs. “It’s so I can bury my face in your ass easier.”

Trixie moans brokenly and Katya laughs.

“I thought you’d like that. You know, you were a good lay, but what cemented me wanting to fuck you again was when you went insane over me fucking your ass too.”

“Oh my God,” Trixie whispers.

"Yeah," Katya sounds so smug. "You like it when I fuck your ass? You should tell me how much you like it."

Trixie feels Katya's right hand trail up and over her hip. Her fingers are tickling her skin and kneading her soft cheek, and Trixie flexes her muscles underneath the feather-light touch involuntarily. Katya groans under her breath.

"I really- like it," Trixie whispers. Her forehead is pressed to her upper arm and even though she can't see anything her eyes are shut tight; even looking at her pink fingernails against the blue duvet would be too much for her right now. Trixie wasn't expecting Katya to humiliate her, or at the very least make her say out loud just how turned on she is by all of it. It makes her stomach churn in a good way, it stokes the fire that shoots from her bellybutton to down to her pussy in one hot strike.

"Oh, what was that?" Katya asks lightly. Her left hand is gripping Trixie's ankle and she's digging into the bone, but it only adds to Trixie's pleasure. "Like what? I'm sorry, you took too long to answer and I forgot what I asked you."

Trixie moans in embarrassment and sets her mouth to working properly. Katya's fingertips are gliding closer to-

"You fucking my ass," Trixie says in a rush before she can chicken out, and Katya laughs at her outright.

"Oh, right, yeah. Me fucking your ass."

Her voice is raspy from the endless amount of cigarettes Trixie saw her smoking on the drive back to her house, on the front porch before they went inside, between each section's tests. Trixie doesn't understand how she can smoke so much but she's grateful that it at least provides her with one gift, and that gift is the way Katya's voice breaks every once in a while with the abuse of it all.

Trixie feels something wet and hot slide up her ass cheek, the one that doesn't have Katya's fingers digging into it, and Trixie gasps and sticks her ass out further.

"Oh!"

Katya only moans in response and sinks her teeth into her flesh just hard enough to make Trixie whine and push back against her. Trixie knows that if she tries to pull away Katya will bite down harder and she'll whine louder, until they're fighting for the last move.

She tries it, just because, and sure enough Katya's jaw tightens around her ample fat and Trixie yelps, thrusts her hips forward, only bringing her ass farther away from Katya's mouth to start the cycle over again.

Trixie's half-prone on the bed and sobbing before Katya lets go and kisses the perfect indentation of her teeth lightly, lots of little kisses that Trixie can't feel from going numb with pain. Then Katya's fingers are rubbing against her hole and it's turning her dark blue pleasure a dusty red as she presses back onto them.

Katya removes them for a short moment and Trixie whines.

"What do you want?" She asks quietly. Trixie can hear her grin.

"Fuck- God..."

"You should say it."

"My..."

Katya slips her fingers down to coat them in Trixie's wetness. She's soaked and it makes Katya moan as she presses them into her opening up to the first knuckle and holds them there, cool against Trixie's burning hot insides.

Trixie gives up all semblence of control when Katya pumps in and out of her, just barely enough of her digits inside of her to call it fucking at all.

"Fuck my ass, Katya," Trixie breathes.

It's what Katya wants to hear- she pushes her fingers as deep as they can go inside Trixie and she moans loud in response. Her fingers dig into the duvet and she can hear the fabric tugging against her blunt fingernails as Katya pulls out once and pushes back in as fast as she can against the drag of how wet Trixie is.

She pulls out again and then they're rubbing against her hole, soaking wet, and Trixie lets herself relax as much as she can.

"Oh, good," Katya rasps. "Good, you're so good for me. Relax a little more."

Katya pulls her fingers away again, this time only so she can spit directly onto Trixie's asshole, and it makes her back arch. Katya laughs a deep laugh as she rubs her fingers rhythmically against the tight ring of muscles again. She moves them in circles, slowly and with a little pressure at moments and no pressure at all the next, and the muscles are slowly giving way and Trixie can feel one of her fingertips push in a little.

"Well, if I knew it was that easy..." Katya says. "I want to do something else."

Her fingers slip away from Trixie a third time and Trixie whines loud and indignantly. It's an ugly whine that she regrets immediately, but it only makes Katya laugh again, an ugly laugh to match her.

Katya's hands are pulling Trixie's cheeks apart and then before she can comprehend anything at all she can feel Katya's tongue against her, rubbing her in the same rhythm and pressure as her fingers were just moments before.

"Oh," Trixie gasps. She draws Katya's name out long and low between her plush lips, says it to the duvet beneath her where she's sure, in the back of her mind, her name has been said a hundred times before.

Katya's tongue feels too good for that not to be true. It rests flat and soft against her as she swirls it around, punctuated at times by a hard lick that opens her up more and more each time. Trixie can feel herself relaxing under her mouth, her fingers massaging her ass cheeks tenderly, pulling up and out so she can bury her face in deeper.

Trixie's sweating so much, and when Katya's tongue finally pushes fully inside her ass she can feel every single pore on her body break out. Her toes curl as Katya licks into her gently, moaning tiny, quiet moans that sound much less for show than her previous moans. These sound like the ones she surely makes while touching herself at night, thinking about eating Miss Mattel's red and bruising ass.

Trixie thinks about that- about how Katya's standing up, how Trixie's on her bed on all fours, pulled to the edge with her ass up in the air and her face buried between her hand, her hair, and the blankets, how Katya's face is between her ass cheeks being pulled tightly apart. She can feel her nose press up against her, bumping into her with every push and pull of her tongue. Her eyelashes are dusting her cheeks a little and all of it, especially how Katya pulls out and presses sucking kisses against her hole before going back in for more, makes Trixie feel like she's going to come incredibly hard, then and there.

"Katya..." Her voice is low but it rides up a little in warning, making Katya hum into her.

And as if she knows- Trixie would be surprised if she didn't- Katya's hands are pulling away from her ass cheeks that bounce back against the sides of her face and make her huff, and one hand is sliding fingers inside her dripping pussy while the other finds her clit expertly, already covered in her wetness from how it's spread so much in her upturned state.

"Yes!" Trixie yelps as Katya works her effortlessly, relentlessly. None of her digits are moving in tandem with one another in an aggrivatingly good way, putting Trixie at the edge. She knows she probably can't breathe well, if at all, and the thought of Katya working her so hard, circling her clit incredibly fast and hitting it at just the right angle, her fingers pressing into her g-spot hard and fast, her tongue dancing around hot hot nerves, while hardly being able to breathe, is too much for Trixie.

She comes with a gasp and a loud moan, the whiniest orgasm she's ever had, her whole body bearing down on Katya and taking her ministrations as long as possible, until she's limp and sensitive, jumping against her touches.

Katya slowly pulls away from her. Trixie can feel her breathing in deeply, restoring the oxygen to her body as she runs her hands in circles over Trixie's ass and then down her legs, rubbing her fat and muscle gently.

"Good girl."


End file.
